lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
What kind of animal is this?
The fire was warm. It's heat radiated throughout the small shack and lit the room with a soft glow. Sevgi sat to the right of the fire reading and enjoying his 'one' drink of the night. Dane looked to him from in front of the fire as he spoke. "'You carry a great power, Dane, one that yet has flowered. I speak now not to you but to those that will follow-'" Sevgi paused to drink from his cup of wine. He spoke again, clearing his throat, "Let's see...grrmm... '-but to those that will follow; through your vessel I shall speak that they may know how to find Our footprints.' Did you hear that?" Sevgi questioned Dane. Dane looked back to the fire, then back at Sevgi, then looked to Ashler who stood beside Sevgi's chair. Sevgi frowned. "Do not look to him; he will not help you!" Sevgi pushed Ashler's head from the side of the chair. "Baaa!" Ashler bleated as he trotted away. Dane looked back to the fire. "Am I the only one in this house that cares for the word of Rorn?!" Sevgi shouted as he stood up causing his Sojourn to fall to the floor. "How is man to live in a house of damned heathens." "Baaah!" Dane remarked as he walked passed Sevgi. "They are your followers. I am only here to read the book." Sevgi retorted. "Braahh." "Baaaahh!" Johun and Avra baaed at the situation. Sevgi finished his cup and looked out over his room. His sheep had huddled in the southeastern corner of the home which acted as their 'room' so to say; it had hay and water, everything a growing animal needs. To the north was his prep table, pantry/wine rack and cooking fire. Resting in between was a shearing station complete with a window view of the base of the mountain. Sevgi's dinner table occupied the rest of the north wall and upon the table a young man rested; heavily bandaged and unconscious. Sevgi left his small fire place and closed the 'anti-sheep' gate behind him. He looked to the young man then back at his sheep. "I would wager that boy would fair better with you...you..." Sevgi paused to find a clever insult for his flock, none came. "With you animals!" He finished and, grabbing his pipe and tobacco pouch, stormed out of the door on the southern wall. The rickety door creaked as it let in the fresh air of Summer's end. "Barraaah." "Baaa." Dane and Rohill shuffled in the hay. Byron lapped up a healthy helping of water. "Grrrmm..hauk!!" The boy on the table moaned and coughed. Johun walked from the corner over to the table; he gazed upon the boy on the table with curiosity. After a few moments Johun began to nibble on the boy's fingers. "Ahhhhh!" The boy sat up quickly thrashing about the table before falling to the ground. Johun ran and cowered in the corner with the other sheep. The boy's vision was blurred and a cloud held his mind captive. His skin was burning hot and sickness soon overwhelmed his stomach. "Aack! Hauk...Hauk! Aaauck!" He dry heaved on the floor throwing bile and blood to the wooden boards. He finished hacking and fell to his side in the mess. "Baaaaaahhh!" Byron bleated loudly; he was always loud. "Baaa!" Gareth chimed in. "Brah!" Avra responded which was quickly followed by another overwhelming baa from Byron. "Grrraaaaaaahhhh!!" The boy growled making his way to his hands and knees. The sheep huddled closer together in fear, falling over one another to gain the most distance from the boy. He stood but quickly fell as he went to walk. He turned to find his leg chained to the table. The boy examined the table for a few moments and found it was loosely held to the floor by a hasty nail job. "Hrrrrr!" The boy pulled the chain tight and placed his foot on the table's edge. With what strength he could muster he began rocking the table back and forth; each rock loosened the nails on the floor little by little. As the boy began his escape Sevgi finished his smoke and came back in the house; his head remained down as he cleaned his pipe, recklessly sending ash all over. "Unquala will weep tonight if you all are into my vegetables again..." He shut the door and looked up, locking eyes with the boy, frozen in his attempt to escape. His gaze fixed on Sevgi and there was a fire in his eyes. The tension of the room grew as both men remained fix on each other, neither knowing what to do. After a few moments the boy returned to pulling in a feverish escape attempt and Sevgi jumped to stop him. The sheep scattered and began running all about shooting baas and bleats at each other and Sevgi. "Relax!" Sevgi shouted as he bear hugged the boy from behind, "I am hear...I...I am hear to help...to HELP YOU!" Sevgi struggled to subdue the boy but he thrashed and threw Sevgi to the ground. He then wrapped the chain around his arm and crouched low before pushing outward with all his might. The table leg finally gave out and he pulled the chain free sending him backwards with force over Sevgi's kneeling body. The boy fell over him and nearly crushed Rohill who slid out of the way at the last second. He hit he ground with a heavy thud breaking a few floor boards. Sevgi regained his feet and searched for the nearest weapon, he ran to his fire place and grabbed the poker. With aged skill he struck the boy across the face as he attempted to stand. The boy staggered but regained his footing and stood tall in front of Sevgi. His head was gashed; blood ran down his cheek and dripped from his chin as the boy's face formed a cocky smirk. He poised himself for a fight. "Yaaoooow!" The boy yelled as Dane clamped his teeth down on his calf. Sevgi saw his opportunity. He rushed the boy and delivered another heavy swing which connected to his shoulder followed by another to the head. The boy fell backwards into the pantry and knocked the shelves down causing the food and wine stores to fall in a jumbled mess. The boy looked up in a daze as Sevgi stood over him. Sevgi scowled fiercely before punching him in the jaw sending the boy's world to black. Sevgi backed away shaking his hand from the impact. He looked to Dane who stared up from beside him. "I think you may have flowered my dear Sojourner." Dane stared for a moment before moving back to the hay pen. Sevgi grabbed the boy by his pants (the only thing the boy wore) and dragged him outside, careful not to snag him on the few broken boards next to the door. He pulled him out to the sheep's day pen and chained him to the fence and secured it enough this time to ensure no escape. "Seven blessings boy." Sevgi looked upon him with sadness, "Tomorrow we shall begin to heal." Sevgi left him and returned inside. The sheep still cowered as he entered but after a moment they relaxed and began their usual wandering; Dane returned to the fire. Sevgi looked to his ruined home, "A test of faith." He moved to his chair by the fire and took a seat. First he finished his cup of wine then carefully poured another. "So. Where were we?" Sevgi reached down and grabbed his sojourn, he opened the book and began to read: "'You are to keep Our Laws as laid forth within the Holy Sojourn of Dane, from within the confines of the first page to the last; no command too small, no promise will be forgotten..." Previous Chapter Sevgi's Prayer Next Chapter A Trip to Town